Which Star Are You From?
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Revenge is the only thing Kyohei knows and kept him alive, until he met her. Chapter5 UPDATED!
1. The Prince and His Princess

**Authors Note**: This is my 'Season of Fireworks' one of my Naruto FF Edition of Wallflower. And yeah I am Yuzuru Renge (_My old pen name_) now it's W.F Angel

**Disclaimer:** Wallflower is not mine, the plot line is inspired by WitchAngel's Fic by her blessing I did start this fic on (Naruto). But this story would be original...

**Warning**: OOC's (I did warn you guys)

**Summary**: Going back to Japan with only one goal to _crush_ his own father. But falling in love is not an option especially to his father's daughter.

Revenge is all Kyohei knows and kept him alive until he met her.-

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The Prince and His Princess**

**

* * *

**

'Flight 288 From Great Britain,London to Tokyo Narita Airport has arrived.' The announcer said over the intercom. At the gate, a blond haired boy with cobalt eyes and pale skin got out of the exit. As he got out of the exit. He went straight to the baggage area to get his belongings. After that he walk towards the airport exit.

He, Takano Kyohei thankfully landed to Japan without his step-father's minions trailing behind his tail. Well its not as if his 'father' is concern about him and his well-being. He only cares about his sister Mayu and their mother. He hates the guy, through his very core. He only married his mother because she is considered as a 'trophy wife' material. And that makes him angry even more to his step-father. Yes, he knows that he was not the real son of the man he thought his father. The husband of his mother. He also knows that his real father Nakahara Takeshi (1) the top business tycoon is his father. His mum is not aware of the fact that he knows about his father and how he loathed him.

Kyohei looked up, his glaring cobalt eyes fix on the billboard in front of him, the person in the picture is non-other than his biological father. Every time he saw him on the commercial or on the TV his add on newspaper. He has the urge to kill him he was the reason why his mother is crying, silently weeping every night. He is the reason why his mother is living a lie of happiness together with his so called family. Ever since he discovered the little secret his mum was keeping he promised himself _to take revenge _and _crush him_, his own father. He give one last look to his father's billboard before he decided that its time to go and find a place to stay.

**A**rriving at the train station he felt his throat dry, Kyohei looks around to find a vending machine. When he did he take out a few coins out of his wallet to buy a drink. After he inserting the coins to the vending machine a clank sound was heard he bend down to pick up his drink. He open the can and slowly drinks. Suddenly someone bump into him.

* * *

Sunako has been roaming around the train station for hours. She still doesn't want to go home. She don't know why but she felt like roaming around doing nothing. She had to admit that culture shock is getting into her. She just arrived to Japan from New York for a month now but adapting to the new country is hard for her. After a month of staying in Japan she only made ONE friend. Yes, only one. She blamed herself for being shy (2). Maybe she gives her classmates a silent but wrong vibes that she is anti-social or something. So that's why they are intimidated by her presence. She sighed, She looks at her wristwatch its already past eight in the evening and she wasn't still at home.

"_But, I still don't want to go home...Aunty is not even there, otousan is still on New York. I don't want to go home to a haunted Mansion!" _Sunako said to herself, groaning. She decides to take a seat but when she turn around she bump into someone.

* * *

The raven haired girl bump into Kyohei while he was drinking. Because of the sudden movements the cold drink splattered on his shirt then they both fell to the floor. With the raven haired girl atop of him. Realising their position, the girl moves to stand up.

"AAHH! I'm so sorry!" She said and keep apologising but the boy looks not interested she watch him as he pick up his cap and put it back on his head. The boy has blond hair and azure eyes she stared at him without even knowing that she was doing it. She watch him as he brushed the dirt on his clothes she realise that the boy in front of her resembles her father.

"Even you gawked at me like that I won't give you a chance to have a date with me." Kyohei said giving the girl a teasing smirk that would make all girls melt. Sunako is surprise the boy knows how to speak English! Plus he has a British accent. Finally another normal human being added to her list of friend! BUT, after processing what he said to her. She automatically turn red in embarrassment and anger.

"Jerk! I only met you why would I want to have a date with you!" Sunako said puffing her cheeks wrapping her arms around her chest.

"Hn." He only said brushing the dirt off his shirt.

"W- Well, t-to F-finish my b-business here I-I will replace your d-drink." Sunako doesn't know why she stutter but when she felt the raven haired boy gaze towards her she felt concious. His gaze is making her blush, shiver and stutter. After a few minutes of thinking Kyohei agreed to her suggestion.

"Get on with it little girl." Kyohei said taking the lead hinting for the girl to follow him. His voice is cold but storng it was like talking to her father. Sunako glared at his back, "Don't call me little girl! I am fourteen years old damn it!" She said fuming while following his bought two orange Fanta from the vending machine and gave one to Kyohei. She furrowed her eyebrows, _"He didn't even say THANK YOU!" _She said to herself while looking at his back. _"Yes, he is good looking and looks cool but he is arrogant and has the tendency to be a playboy."_ Sunako thought opening her soda to drink a few gulp. After he sip the last drop of his drink he walk at the opposite direction. She immediately stood up, "Anou, where are you going?" Sunako bit her lip, why does she ask that all of the sudden! The boy has no responsibility to tell her where he would go or anything.

Kyohei pause to look at her, Sunako immediately felt concious under his intense gaze towards her. He smirk, "Why you want to come with me." Kyohei said making the girl blush furiously.

"I-In your dreams pervert!" Sunako stuttered blushing furiously. Damn she hate the smirk plastered on his face."_Damn, I need to rephrase what I said to him moments ago! He is arrogant, jerk a bastard and a pervert!" _Sunako said furiously.

"I'm just going to throw this can away." Kyohei answered monotonously while walking at the opposite direction. Leaving Sunako alone.

"Wowowoow, look what do we have here at pretty little thing is left unattended." One of the guy said eyeing her with devilish grin on his face. Sunako cringed, the two guys who looks like a MOBSTERS circled towards her like as if they want to eat her started to panic they are all alone inside the train station the last remaining people waiting for the train has left already. There is no other people besides her and those guys. And their driver is taking so long to fetch her.

"_What do I do what do I do? I don't want this please someone save me!"_ Sunako said closing her eyes tightly praying in all her might that someone will come and save her.

"How low picking up an unprotected girl." A voice said, Sunako look up turns her head only to see the boy before. His cold azure orbs shows hostility towards the two high school boys. "And who the hell are you? Her Knight in shining armour?" One of the guy said mocking at him. Kyohei sees them carrying a tennis bag. He smirk as he help Sunako on her feet. For a moment their eyes met. Sunako looks up to Kyohei when she feels that he gave her a squeeze in her hand like as if telling her its going be okay.

"Ne, you two both play tennis?" Kyohei asked.

"Yeah, what do you want boy?"

"Let's make a deal." Kyohei said with a smirk on his face. "Senpai will teach me how to play tennis and if I win the one set match then you will do anything I want you to do." Kyohei said.

"What an arrogant boy you are just going to humiliate yourself in front of your little girlfriend here." The second boy said.

"Hey! this pervert is not my boyfriend!" Sunako butt in but it seems like they are not listening to her.

"Why? is senpai afraid that this boy would beat him." Kyohei said smugly.

"_Oh my god, what trouble He run in to?" _Sunako thought gulping really hard.

* * *

**(1)** Takeshi Nakahara- I don't know the name of Sunako's father in the Anime so I take the liberty to name him myself. I also take the liberty to change the appearance of her father. hehe

**(2)** So, Sunako being shy I know OOC for her but get on with the flow because it's needed for the story to flow.

**Closing Notes:** Please, give this story a chance. I know its boooring but please let me know what cha think of this story.

Please Read and Review.


	2. Crush

**Author's Note**: Thank you to those three people who review! Virtual Cookies for all of you!

**Disclaimer:** Standard Disclaimer is on **Chapter One** so go look on it. The Song _Crush_ is not mine either

* * *

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain?t _

_going away-ay-ay Going away-ay-ay_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two**

**Crush**

**

* * *

**

**_.._**

"Sorry for getting you into trouble its all my fault." Sunako said downcast_ed_ while they are walking to the nearest tennis court.

"Of course its your fault." Kyohei said, Sunako frowned this guy is so blunt she's wondering how his mother raise him that made him like this.

"By the way what is your name?" She asked while looking at the impassive guy beside her.

"Kyohei." He replied, Sunako stop walking and blink she cup her chin with her right hand thinking suddenly. "Hmm. Kyohei your name means _'Cooperation'_ right? you have a weird and good name there at the same time, by the way my name is Sunako." She shouted at his back while following him.

Kyohei ignored her and muttered under his breath.

"_Idiot girl_."

* * *

"Now, we are having a one set match but we forget to tell you kids we only play Doubles." The guy said with a grin while motioning to his friend. They exchange a look that two of them can only understand. Sunako panic, _"Doubles? but I'm worst at Doubles! What should we do now huh Mister pervert!_" She thought, as she gave the boy beside her a worried glance. _"What the hell Kyohei looks calm while I'm panicking! What's wrong with this guy."_

"Sure." Kyohei said coldly while smirking.

"Are you out of your freaking mind! You agreed to play doubles with those guys? you don't even consult me! And for the record I don't even play Doubles." Sunako said while fuming.

"So, it was still the same, we are still having a one set match in doubles with those morons." Kyohei said as he pointed his finger towards the two high school boys.

"Hey, we heard that! You cheeky brat you are too arrogant! Let's just see your crying face after we defeat you in doubles!." One of the guy said in anger.

"I like to see you try." Kyohei said with a cocky smirk, while Sunako snorted. "_Too bold and arrogant_!" she thought while looking at Kyohei.

"Well Mister Oh-so-Great-No-One-Can-Beat-You I think I need to tell you this again I am a very bad at doubles." She warned, she doesn't want this guy blame her later if they lose the match against their opponents.

"Fine, Just stay at the baseline, try to return it there and..." Kyohei having hiatus in his words. "And?" Sunako pressed on raising her eyebrows.

"Don't trip on your own foot, I wouldn't be there to catch you again." Kyohei said with a smirk on his face. While Sunako blushed furiously.

"O-Okay, I-I'll try." Sunako stuttered as she shyly replied back while taking their respective position in court.

"One set match I'm going to serve." Sunako announce as she tossed the green tennis ball high in the air and its it swiftly with her racquet. The ball went to the other side of the court. The pair over the other side of the court try to return it but surprisingly before the ball hits the ground, it didn't bounce but spins at the floor aiming it towards its victims face. **(1)**

* * *

Its already Six-thirty in the morning and the annoying clock starts ringing to wake the occupant of the bed. The figure groaned and hug his pillow beside him. His head is aching and he still want to sleep. He then shifted, putting his hand over his forehead to cover his eyes from the morning sun. After a few minutes of rumbling curses under his breath he decided that if he doesn't want to be late he needs to start preparing for school. After doing his morning routine he head straight downstairs to go to school.

Kyohei climb down the bus as he arrived on his destination. Houjo Metropolitan Middle School** (2)**. Before entering the gate he rearrange the tangles of his blond hair making it messy that made his looks more handsome. Then he put his cap on. As he pass by the crowd of students they started to whisper and murmur to themselves, especially the girls started to squeal and giggle over him much to his dismay.

* * *

**At Class 3-1,**

A girlish squeal interrupted Sunako from her train of thoughts she blinked before she realise that her best friend's face is just inches away from hers. "Noi-chi? What's wrong?" Sunako asked to her friend that obviously has hearts decorated around her. Her best friend is obviously looks vibrant and happy. "Don't you know Noi? there is a new student they say he is so handsome!" Noi exclaimed on her face her dreamy blue **(3)** eyes shining.

Sunako rolled her eyes, as she snorted, so what if that the new student is a boy and handsome? so freaking what!" She then rested her chin to her right fist turning her head to the window beside her. Not really caring to her best friend's news.

Noi pouted, "Sunako, you have to listen he is so-" She was cut off short when the door of their classroom slide open automatically the students cease their conversation and move back to their seat. Their home room teacher entered the room without turning to them they watch as their he started to write a name on the board.

"So his name is Kyohei..oh what a cool name!" Noi said dreamily. Sunako at the mention of the familiar name looks in front of the classroom. "Okay class." The teacher started to get their attention. "Starting this day there is a new student joining our class. Halstead-kun **(4)** come in and introduce yourself." As he said that Kyohei entered the room, Their girl classmates starts to giggle and squeal while the boys glared at the new comer. Jealous that he already got the attention of their girl classmates on himself.

Sunako gasped, she knows this boy. "_So his full name is Kyohei Halstead maybe he is half British and Japanese_." She thought as she unconsciously blush furiously. His handsome face and his azure eyes is enough to make her heart hitch. She felt her face hot as their eyes met for a second. She could only take her breath back when he broke his gaze to hers.

"So, Halstead-kun, please introduce yourself to the class." The teacher said. The whole class breath hitch in anticipation including Sunako.

"Hi, I'm Kyohei Halstead, I'm from London and nice to meet you all and to you too Little girl." He said with a smirk while looking straight at Sunako's amethyst eyes making the girl blush furiously. This silent interaction between the two made the whole class look at them.

* * *

Kyohei sighed for the third time he really hates it, why does he need to attend this student council meetings? He really want to sleep. He really want to kill those students who voted for him to be the student council president now thanks to them he is so tired and has lots of works to do. He snapped out of his thoughts when his table started to shake where his hands are resting. Yawning, he glared at the girl who interrupted his train of thoughts. Sunako looked at Kyohei while one of the student representative is giving them their class report. She noticed that he is looking so bored and sleepy. "_What the hell how come he acts like this! He should be a role model to our underclassmen but what is he doing!."_ She thought its undeniably that he doesn't want to be here.

"What." Kyohei said glaring up to the raven haired girl this is the time he noticed that the room is empty and they are the only one whose still inside. He smirk as he decided to tease his vice president. "Why, Do you want to confess your love to me huh or do you want me to give you a kiss or does little Miss number two wants Mister number one's help her study." This made Sunako blush in anger and embarrassment.

"Bastard! your hopeless Halstead-teme!" Sunako said fuming in anger as she grab all her things running towards the door leaving the still smirking student council president.

**"**_**I'm going to start to your daughter then to you and your family I will make your world upside down."**_He said brushing his blond locks.

* * *

**(1) **I did not continue writing the match because I suck on writing Tennis Matches/Actions haha But the one who win/won the match was Kyohei and Sunako.

**(2) **Why Houjo Metropolitan High School than Mouri High like the typical stories of Wallflower. Mouri High is kindda abused and tortured name so I decided to change the name of their school. Houjo is more luxurious , more bigger than the school Sunako and the gang attending on Anime.

**(3) **I forgot the color of Noi's eyes. So someone kindly correct me. It's been a while since I watched Yamato Nadeshiko: Shichi Henge. =D

**(4) **In first chapter I wrote Kyohei Takano is the name of Kyohei. The thing is Halstead is the surname of his Step-father and he adopted him. So he (K_yohei's step father_) to change his surname to Halstead. (_So he_ [**Kyohe**i] _decided to use his step-father's surname instead_) But Kyohei is still using his mom's surname. (Was it confusing? Lol. Just ask me/PM me if you did not understand.

* * *

**Name Trivia**

**Kyohei's name** : Variant transcription of KYO/ KYOU

協, 京, 郷, 杏 m & f Japanese  
From Japanese _協_ "cooperation", _協_ "capital", _郷_ "village" or _杏_ "apricot".

(For me its a weird meaning of its name haha)

**Mayu**- My OC and Kyohei's half-sister from his mother side.

Mayu means From Japanese _真 (ma)_ "true" or _満 (ma)_ "full" combined with _優 (yu)_ "gentleness, superiority" or _夕 (yu)_ "evening".

* * *

**T**hank you for reading and Please keep supporting this story. ONEGAI! ;D

ALSO READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Trapped Heart

**Hello! I'm here again! This is chapter 3! Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song, [Random Song in this chapter] Ever since the world began [by: Survivor] For Standard disclaimer go back on Chapter One.

* * *

_*and we're just another piece of the puzzle,_  
_Just another part of the plan,_  
_How one live touches the other_  
_Is so hard to understand -_  
_Still we walk this road together,_  
_We try and go as far as we can,_  
_And we have waited for this moment in time,_  
_Ever since the world began. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Trapped Heart**

**

* * *

**

Sunako glared at Kyohei at the corner of her eyes, it was their math exam while their other classmates are burning their eyebrows because the exam is so hard this man acts as if it was easy for him. He keeps on rubbing his drowsy eyes and yawning. _He always do that on every exams he take_. But, He always passed the subject with flying colours. After lunch, the final rankings is posted at the bulletin board all of the students gather around it to look for their own scores.

"Sunako-chan look your score is 98.98." Noi announce for her best friend, Sunako lighten up her face. She passed the exam but still she's not satisfied with 98 percentage yes its ridiculous to think that a person who got this high percentage exam is not satisfied on their score. For Sunako the reason is non-other than her rival Kyohei who always got the top score. She narrowed her eyes to the name atop of hers.

**Rankings**

**1**. Halstead Kyohei- 99.99

**2**. Nakahara Sunako- 98.98

"_Its so freaking unfair!." _Kyohei is on the top position with only point one percent greater than her score close fight! She's always end up rank number two to this guy that always sleeping the half of the day of the class. It was as if she was bound to be a second placer at every aspect they turn in as long as he study in the same school as hers.

* * *

Sunako felt downcasted her shoulders slumped down this is the first time in very long years that her ranking in school scoring board has stayed in number two spot even how hard she study and sleep late every night just to make sure she'll get the perfect score in the exams she always end up on number two spot.

"Nakahara-Ojousama we've arrive." Sunako snapped out of her thoughts she don't even know that they arrived at their house. She sighed before opening the door beside her, climbing down the car. Sunako decided if she really want to surpass Kyohei she needs more time in studying. She will do whatever it takes to take back her number one position. The raven haired girl is deep in thought that she did not even notice that someone is in front of her without looking she collide to someone else's hard chest. Making her fall on her butt.

"Itai." Sunako wince in pain.

"Sorry, are you okay Sunako-chan." the cold but husky voice said making Sunako's amethyst eyes widen she knows that voice. She look up only to see his father.

Nakahara Takeshi. (1)

"Such a clumsy girl." Sunako blush in embarrassment at the comment while accepting her father's hand to help her stand up.

* * *

...

**London, at the Halstead Mansion** halls are quiet and darkness illuminates every four corners of the house. At the master bedroom a blonde haired girl with sapphire eyes and tan skin seating by the window still watching the rain outside. The aura of the place is gloomy and it was as if the sky is crying with her. She hug herself, first she lost her one true love then now she lost the one and only treasure that always made her remember about the guy she can only love all over again.

Tears streaming down her tan skin, "_I waited for you but why you did this to me.." _Yui (2) said hugging her knees close to her chest burying her face on it. _"Takeshi, I still love you."_

...

* * *

A week has passed since their encounter at the train station. And ever since that day they started to compete with each other or so she thought. Everyday she will start their verbal-teasing each other argument but the end of the day she always lost. Especially when Kyohei tease her for being number two. "_Do I seems to care Miss number two." _they are the most fatal words. These arguments seems to amuse their classmates some says they look like an old married couple.

After classes are finish, Sunako accompanied her friend Noi to watch the Men's tennis practice there they saw the eight members of the team. And one of them is Kyohei. They are currently running laps around the court Sunako silently watch him in her surprise Kyohei turns his head towards her direction seeing her eyes is set on him. With that he gave her a smirk. Making her blush. Over the weeks she watched him play. And those days she started to realise that Kyohei style in tennis is the same as her father who got back again in New York after his two days off. Her father promise her that he will come back as soon as his commitments on his work is finish so they can celebrate uncle's birthday.

"Ne, I don't know that you like watching me from afar Miss Number two." Kyohei said while wiping his sweaty face with his towel. Sunako did not know that they already finished doing their laps. She open her mouth to argue. "Shut up! who says I'm watching you FYI, I'm here because Noi-chan wants me to accompany her." Sunako said, in her surprise she did not stutter but her blush is obvious.

Kyohei chuckled, "Perhaps, a simple kiss can distract you right?" Sunako blushed furiously after hearing his remark.

_**"She's easy to tease.." **_Kyohei thought

"Y-You wouldn't dare do that! or I will punch you Kyohei-teme!" Sunako said aware that her face is burning in red.

"Miss number two that is so moody, stutters a lot and blush a lot." Kyohei said as he close the gap between them.

"W-What A-Are you doing! You pervert!" Sunako said blushing furiously she slowly step backwards as Kyohei walk forwards towards her she continue to walk backwards until her back meets the fence. Sunako gulped really hard as she could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage so hard. Her breath hitched as Kyohei close the gap between them, their noses almost touching his hands trapping her body against the fence.

Kyohei smirk as he bend down dangerously low to her making her face heat up, she cursed herself for blushing but she can't help it. She close her eyes tightly as his lips dangerously close to hers but at her out-most dismay. The kiss did not happen. He bend down to whisper on her ear.

"_Miss number two the school festival is getting nearer tell the student council to talk to the class representatives tomorrow 8AM sharp then after that report to my office." _Kyohei whispered to her ear in deep husky tone on his voice. Making her shiver with that Kyohei walk away casually as if nothing happen. As he turn his back on Sunako, he smirk knowing that he already _caught _Takeshi Nakahara's daughter.

Sunako gulped, well aware that she was blushing furiously and her heart dancing widely against her chest as if she just run a marathon. She clutched the hem of her blouse.

"_What is this feelings?"_

..

* * *

**The day has come for Takeshi Nakahara**, the day that he would go back to his hometown. To the place he tried to forget to the place where he left his true love and lost it. He lean at his chair looking up at the ceiling of the air plane. Even fourteen years has passed he could still remember the memories he spent together with Yui. "_Where are you? Why did you leave me? Didn't I promise that I will come back for you." _Takeshi thought as tears streaming down his pale skin.

* * *

Nakahara Takeshi- Sunako's father and Kyohei's object of hatred. Okay so I forgot the name of Sunako's father so I created an OC for it. I also changed his appearance. His eyes are violet, pointed and regal nose pale skin, muscular built [Even on his age of 34] he is still looking good. =D he is in short he is 'Handsome'

Halstead [Takano] Yui- She is another OC and Kyohei's mum.

**Closing Note**: Thank you for the review [All of your reviews inspires me!] last chapter guys! You know who you are so...I'm not gonna write your name here. =D please continue to support me! =]

**Please Read and Review.**.


	4. Bitter Sweet Romance

**Chapter Four**

**Bitter Sweet Romance**

* * *

Its already late twelve o'clock but Sunako can't sleep whenever she try to close her eyes she could still remember what happened ealier this afternoon. His hot breath lingered on her skin making her whole body shiver. She blushed furiously, "What is happening to me?.." Sunako asked herself pulling the strands of her hair in order to forget what happen but its no use. The more she continue to convince herself that Kyohei was just teasing her. Its just don't work Sunako pull her raven hair she probably looks nuts to anyone who walked in to her room. But she couldn't help it.

"Ah- for god sakes that guy has a reputation of being a playboy!" Or so that's what she thought.

* * *

That morning, the maidservants and the head butler welcomed their visitor "Oh, Welcome back Takeshi-sama." The butler greeted the older Nakahara as he enter the manor. The maidservants grabbed his luggage and his Tennis bags and equipments. The raven haired man look around him and inhaled the scent of the mansion. It has been fourteen years since he step his foot inside this house. And it did not change. It stayed the same when he left. He's back **finally.**

"Where's my daughter Hiromu-san?" Takeshi asked his faithful butler as he took a seat on the couch in the living room he was tired but has contented smile plastered on his face. "Oh, Ojousama went to her school early Old master. Do you want to eat a late breakfast sir? I will prepare you the table if you like." The butler said dutifully.

Takeshi shook his head, "Ah no need I just want to sleep, my head is aching. Can you just prepare my room." he said leaning his back on the couch while putting his right arm over his aching forehead. Jetlog sucks. As he about to close his eyes to get some nap someone entered the room.

"Takeshi welcome back home." He removed his arm over his head to see the newcomer it was his younger brother Takashi. The siblings's stared at each other for a while before Takeshi stood up to greet his brother. Its been awhile since they saw each other for, they got both busy when Takashi accepted the offer of his father to be the general manager of their company while he started to join the proffessional tennis league and play at US open.

"How was my aniki its been two years since we saw each otherThe younger Nakahara said starting the conversation. This will be their first conversation over two years. "I'm fine just tired of all the practice and all the running." Takeshi said yawning while rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"I have a news for you." Takashi said making his older brother turned to look at him. His younger brother's voice told him he is dead serious. "What is it?" Takeshi asked his exhaustion completely forgotten.

"_I saw _**her**." Takashi said making Takeshi's sapphire orbs widen.

* * *

"Since our school is having a school festival this coming the whole student body wants to propose something to the council. We propose that instead of having the same old festival we should go to a place where the students and teachers could unwind but also could celebrate the essense of companionship..." Kyohei yawned at the fifth time already while cursing under his breath its been hours since this meeting started but its already ten o'clock and its still not finish. He rested his chin on his right fist in boredom. He's now planning the slowly but painful death of those student who voted him to be a president of this freaking and boring student council. And why is that Vice president of his is not on the meeting to suffer with him.

"Its so unfair!" Kyohei cannot believe himself. Did he just whine those words inside his head? He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone calling his name, he looked up to glare to that person who disturb him from a secret meeting on his head.

"What." he said exasperatedly while glaring up to a guy that he could recall that he was one of the class representatives.

"Please think about it Mister President." Kyohei sighed before standing up the sudden action gained the attention of the other class representatives. He give them an annoyed look, "Yes, I will damn think about it now the meeting is over all of you can leave now so shoo shoo!." He said dismissing the others like a dog. Finally the student council meeting has ended. Kyohei grabbed his book bag under his table and starts to leave the room. He walk towards the door and yawned again. The hallway is empty surely the other students are inside their respective classes.

"Ah, -teme!" Kyohei heard Sunako getting his attention.

He turn around with an annoyed look on his face. "What?" He said as he yawns again. "Are you free this weekend?" Sunako said with a smile on her face. Kyohei look at the raven haired girl as if she grown another head. Sunako frown at the lack of reaction from the blond boy.

"Hey, I'm asking you! Don't just ignore me." Sunako said as she scowled but proud of herself that she did not stutter and embarrassed herself in front of this man again. After a few minutes of processing what she just told him a smirk slowly plastered on his face.

"No." He replied smugly.

"Why? Does Miss number two wants Mister number one to have a date with her." Kyohei said smirking down at Sunako who was instantly blushing furiously on his teasing remark.

"O-Of course **NOT**! W-Who wants to date a conceited bastard like _you_!" Sunako said stuttering still blushing.

"_Damn, what's happening to you Nakahara Sunako this is not you at all!" _She thought wildly.

"I think every girl in this school does." Kyohei said grinning at her. "Except me! seriously I can't see why they like you." She said trying not to stutter. Kyohei looks amuse at their conversation. He was just teasing her but at the back of his mind telling him its otherwise.

"So tell me why does Nakahara wants an appointment with me." any sign of playfulness now gone.

Sunako's face lighten up, oblivious about the sudden change of Kyohei's tone on his voice, "Ah- that well your secretary told me about the meeting. And I also heard all the sentiments of the student body. So if you are free this weekend I just want us to meet and talk about their out of town school trip to celebrate the festival-" Sunako doesnt have the chance to continue what she was saying when suddenly she found her back against the wall with Kyohei's hand pinning her back down.

"W-What the- what do you think your doing teme!" Sunako demanded as she continue to stutter blushing under his gaze. Thankfully there is no students loitering on the hallway this time or else she don't know what consequences is going to happen if someone saw them like this.

Kyohei smirk his cobalt eyes gazing towards her amethyst ones, "Are you starting to _like_ me now?" He asked to the shock raven haired girl. Sunako can't find a words to say, everytime she want to talk her throat felt so dry. Her heart started to beat against her chest so hard that she's sure that she could have a heart attack anytime.

_"What is he thinking?"_ Sunako thought as Kyohei bend down towards her dangerously low.

As he bend down continuesly the only sound she could hear is her heart pounding against her chest.

**Thump**

**Thump**

**Thump**

_"Dummy Sunako you're heart shouldn't feel like this!" _Sunako thought to herself as she can feel and hear her heart pounding against her ribcage so hard.

"Should we go on a date then?" Kyohei said his voice is husky and deep making her shiver. Leaning awfully close on her. Before he could close the distance of their lips Sunako pushed him off her.

"What the hell do you think your doing huh!" Sunako said glaring at the blond haired boy. Surprisingly, Kyohei gave out a laugh making her think he was crazy.

"And why the hell are you laughing!" Sunako said she could feel anger building up inside her. "It was_ just _a joke you don't need to be so work up." Kyohei said but this only made the situation a whole lot worse. Tears building up on her amethyst orbs seeing this made Kyohei stop laughing.

"What's wrong Miss number 2? Are yo-" before Kyohei could complete his words he felt a sting on his cheeks. Sunako slapped him.

"YOUR THE WORSE! I HATE YOU!" Sunako shouted then run as fast as she could leaving the stunned Kyohei behind.

_Why are you like this? I hate you I hate you I hate you! Why your doing this to me? Why your always teasing me like this.. Why did you let me fall in love with you!"_

* * *

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Wallflower, the plot is influenced by witch angel's fic (I forgot the title but i have her permission to get some of her elements on this story! So don't sue! haha XD I don't have money to pay the lawyer. (But no worries folks this story will be completely original.

**Shirahane Aikawa : Hello everyone!** It's me (Yuzuru Renge) I just changed my pen name obviously. Anywayz it's been awhile since the last update I'M SO SORRY!

I was just become busy in real life and had no time on updating until now. So yeah.. Happy Easter everyone! :)

Hope you pipz like this chapter! Until the next update again!

**Please Read and Review!**


	5. Reunited Lovers

**"People who love each other end up reuniting. No matter how far apart they are, they will reunite in the end. Love is something that returns."**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Unrequited Love**

It's been a week since Sunako started to avoid Kyohei whether they are inside the same room or in the student council meeting she refuse to look on his eyes. Because, she's afraid if she do she will definitely lose her control and fall in love with him even more. Being in love is a wonderful feeling but somehow her situation is different.

_"I must be the only one who's in love with him. He just like to tease me but the stupid me fall for it. What should I do?" _She thought helplessly clenching her fist underneath her desk.

Sunako looks at Kyohei at the corner of her eyes, he looks like he was not affected of what happened between them that day at all. It was as if she was the only one having this weird feeling.

"Is this what they called unrequited love?"

At the winery hall and villa, Sunako gave all the instruction papers on all the group of students on the line from the student council president. It was decided that instead of having a school festival they will go to a villa to celebrate the festival for the next two weeks. Every students are divided into two houses and those houses has rules and merit points.

"Okay, listen up guys." As the students heard her voice they cease their excited and happy conversation to listen to what their student council vice president about to say. Sunako cleared her throat before proceeding to her announcement. "So I will explain the one and only rules that all of you are going to follow until the end of this trip. So, anyone who will be caught together during the curfew hours and lights off hours will be punished. We don't want any trouble do we guys?"

"Eh, what if-" One of the student said trying to protest on the rules but someone cut him off. "That is the rules no one could break it. If someone is against it. Is free to leave." Kyohei said with authoritative tone on his voice. Its obvious that their Student Council President is pissed and if he is on the foul mood no one dare to defy his orders well except for his vice president.

"Now, go to your own dorms with your dormmate quickly put away your clothes and after that prepare yourself for dinner. All of you should be at the hotel restaurant lobby seven o'clock sharp or else no dinner for all of you. Is that clear." After his stern announcement he ordered all the students to go on their respective houses as the students disperse Sunako decided to go to her room but when she was about to go a hand grabbed her arm from behind pulling her back down.

Sunako doesn't have to guess who it is she looked away refusing to look on Kyohei's eyes as her heart hammering against her chest.

"Why are you avoiding me." Kyohei said its not a question its a demand as he clutched on Sunako's arm demanding her to answer him. His blond bangs covering his eyes.

Sunako force a chuckle before answering, "I-I'm not avoiding you." She said nervously she mentally scolded herself those words came to be stutter its obvious that she's lying but hopefully Kyohei take her lie so they could go on separate ways now.

"I'm not dumb to believe you **Sunako**." Kyohei said his voice is mix of calmness and anger the way he said her name makes her heart move even faster against her chest.

'_H-He called me by my name..." _Sunako said her amethyst eyes widen this is the first time she heard Kyohei say her name usually he'll call her Miss number two or little girl but right now he called her by her name she can't describe the feelings that she felt right now. Her heart fluttered it seems like she's on the cloud nine. _Should I tell him what I really feel? _Sunako thought remembering her conversation with the woman last week. She doesn't have a chance to ask her name but she will always remember all the inspirational things she said to her.

**Flash Back**

_"**You know in every minute you are sad you lose sixty seconds of happiness." **The blonde haired woman said while looking at the star-filled horizon making Sunako look at her. Sunako wondered how the woman knows that she is sad. The blonde's presence making her feel comfortable even though they just met._

_"I- I just can't understand my feelings you see I think I'm in love but even though I love him I'm sure he doesn't love me...I mean I felt so pathetic for falling to his constant teasing and stuffs... but I know in me...In my heart that I love him...its just that it hurts that you know that this love won't be reciprocated." Sunako said as she could not control her tears and started to cry she sob even more when the woman pull her on her chest comforting her. She don't know why she was telling her problem to a stranger but at the back of her mind she trusts her._

_"**I- I was so naive, I got lost in his game and now I can't even hold my tears when I hear his name." **Sunako said as she buried her face to the older woman's chest._

_She pat her back soothingly and gently burying her chin to the younger girl, "**You know when you give love you expect nothing in return. and even he doesn't love you back you still need to wish the best for him whether it includes you or not"**_

**End Flash Back**

"Now tell me why you are acting like this tell me what's wrong with you." Kyohei said his voice raising up its good that there are no people loitering the hallway if so they would be watching this scene openly.

"Tell me.."

"Alright I will tell you, I LOVE YOU okay! Now you know why I'm acting like this you can laugh now. You can laugh on my face." Kyohei said tears staining her cheeks looking up to face Shin who's wearing a very shock look on his face. After a few minutes it seems like Sunako's confession sink inside his mind.

"Listen, I'm not the type of man that you need I don't deserve you." Kyohei started but Sunako covered her ears not wanting to know his reply to her confession. She needs to admit she is afraid of his rejection.

"No, I don't want to listen! Stop talking!" Sunako shouted while crying covering her ears.

"Listen Sunako I don't deserve you No man is worth your tears, and when you find the one who is, he will never let you cry."

* * *

Kyohei stares at the ceiling of his room. His mind is preoccupied with the thoughts of what happen between him and Sunako. He needs to admit he was a bit taken back about her confession. It was his fault why she fall in love with him at the time right now he should be happy that he made Nakahara Takeshi's daughter miserably in love with him. But his mind and his heart says otherwise.

"_What I've done?" _he thought to himself.

* * *

Sunako cried herself to sleep being in love and been rejected is too much to take for her. This is her first time to be in love with someone that it hurts. Sunako looked in front of mirror seeing the reflection of herself, reddish and puffy amethyst eyes. She looks stupid and miserable. **_"Crying yourself to sleep just because of a guy who just rejected you Sunako you shouldn't be like this."_** Sunako snapped out of her thoughts when her bestfriend and roommate Noi barge in the bathroom. She immediately grabbed her towel to wipe the water off her face.

"Suna-chan come on Hayate-sensei wants all the student council members on the hall earlier than expected." Noi said frowning as she noticed her bestfriend's swollen eyes even the most stupid person in the world would know what's happening.

"Suna-chan, tell me what's wrong." Noi said pulling her best-friend against her for a hug. Comforting her crying friend.

The more you comforted the person the more they cry that sayings is true and Sunako had proven it. Sunako sobbed burying her face on her bestfriend's chest. Even though she wouldn't say why she was upset as her best friend Noi can feel her bestfriend's pain.

* * *

...

Fourteen years have passed since he last saw her but Takeshi hasn't lose hope that someday he'll see Yui again and ask him all the questions he want to ask her ever since she left him. He want to ask why she left him while she promised him she'll never leave him. He want to ask why she did not wait for him while he endured being alone and suffer behind the shadows of their past.

Takeshi grabbed the picture frame over his nightstand leaning down his back of the headboard his hand tracing the face of Yui. Shot fourteen years ago, they look so happy, his younger version's both hands on the blonde's waist hugging her to him, his chin over her shoulder they both wearing a happy smile on their faces. Takeshi would pay his life just to bring back this moments together with her. He sighed, there's to many thoughts running over his head and he can't sleep he needs air to breathe.

* * *

This is Yui's second time to be in the park where she met her ex-boyfriend's daughter. Deep inside her she have to admit that she felt hurt, sad and betrayed. When she learned that Takeshi has a daughter he got married happily while her, she spend her entire life living a lie. Living in the darkness that full's of sorrow and pretending. Maybe she got married with another man but she is not happy inside. She learned how to love her husband. But, she can't fool herself because deep inside her she still love the man who hurted her. The man who gave her _excruciating_ pain inside and out.

Yui inhaled the fresh air of the night the gentle breeze of wind brushes her hair gently. She looked up the dark horizon. Her thoughts flying as she remember the time Takeshi and her are still together.

_Yui is playing and twirling on her boyfriend's hair while he sleep on her lap. Its night underneath the Sakura tree, stars decorating the dark horizon. Laying over the green and soft lawn. "Yui, stop pulling my hair." Takeshi said removing the book over his face opening his eyes to look straight on his girlfriend's cobalt orbs._

_The blonde haired girl pouted, "Hey, I'm not...I'm just brushing it with my fingers." She explained stopping her hand over her boyfriend's hair. But, Takeshi caught her hand and intertwined their hands together._

_"So, tell me what name you'll give to our first born child." Takeshi said planting a kiss on her skin upwards on her forearm. "Um.. I don't know but I like it to be **Sunako..**and if its a boy I will name Kyohei he will be faithful and stay on his love once." Yui said while Takeshi frown she noticed it and frown as well._

_"What's with the frown on your face?" Yui said in an attempt to give a poke on her boyfriend but before she could do it Kyohei caught her finger making her scowl in disappointment. He smirk, "What about we name her Tatsumi?" He suggested mischievously._

_Yui frowned, "Tatsumi? was that even a name? I don't like the sound of that." She asked thinking hard if that name is even a name stratching her head in the process. "Yes, it is to me." Takeshi answered seating up. She turned to look at the raven beside her._

_"What if the baby is a boy?"_

_"Well it will be Takeshi jr." Takeshi said with a smirk. Yui pouted, "What do you mean by that? you think highly of yourself Takeshi."_

_"Well Yui should we start making a baby so we could name them after me?" Takeshi said with a smirk plastered on his face._

_"Takeshi, you pervert!"_

Takeshi is not hallucinating its really Yui the girl he would love forever is in front of him.

"People who love each other end up reuniting. No matter how far apart they are, they will reunite in the end. Love is something that returns."

"Takeshi."

Takeshi could only utter is the name he never mentioned fourteen years have passed. She was in front of him looking as if she did not change.

"Y-Yui."

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**

Thanks for reading! Disclaimers are on the previous chapters.

Also thanks to those who leave a review and added this story to their alert and favorite list!


End file.
